Dancing
by TalesGameSeriesLover
Summary: Malkuth and Kimlasca are holding a ball, and Sync knows just who to ask. One problem stands in his way, and how will he ask his dream girl to the dance? Characters are a little OOC, and just so we're clear, the Six God Generals are alive, and Legretta and Van are married. Fluffy one-shot!


**Hey guys! My first TOA story so be nice! Anyway, enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Abyss. If I did, there would be a sequel game with a twist to the story. **

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3**

Dancing

It has been 2 years since the Six God Generals were saved by Luke and friends, and is living in the Kimlasca. They were going to hold a ball to celebrate the peace treaty and the home coming of Luke. Sync knew exactly who he was going to take to the dance as his dance partner, but there was one small problem, or maybe a big problem. He doesn't know how to dance. That's why Sync is looking for someone to teach him how as we speak.

'Hmm; I wonder who could teach me without making fun of me...' Sync thought as he walked down the hallway towards the ballroom of the castle. With each step he took to the ballroom door, he could hear shuffling feet along the floor of the tile lined room. When he was in the door way of the room he saw Legretta and Van dancing a graceful waltz across and around the room. Sync cleared his throat to draw their attention.

"Umm, I was wondering if one of you can teach me how to dance because…" Sync was beet red at this moment and scratching the back of his head while looking away.

Van raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sync kept scratching the back of his head and smiled a toothy grin at the two.

"Uhh, I was wondering if you could umm, well, teach me how to dance?" Sync was now waiting for an answer, or rather for them to burst out laughing at him. He now had his hand at his side, but still had the toothy grin plastered on his face.

Legretta looked and Van. "Why not? This could be fun," she said walking towards Sync and pushing him towards the middle of the ballroom.

Van smirked, "So the almighty Sync doesn't know how to do a simple waltz? I'm disappointed."

Sync blushed. "So?" he taunted sticking his tongue out at Van. Van then had a look of fake hurt on his face, over-exaggerating the reaction of Sync's actions. Legretta smacked both of them on the head.

"That's enough!" Sync and Van both rubbed they're heads where Legretta had hit them. They knew by now not to mess with Legretta, or it could turn ugly,(thanks to Dist), so they just kept quiet. Plus, if Van went any further, he knew he would be a bloody mess sleeping on a sofa that night. Legretta went over to the stereo they had and turned on the classical music.

"Now, Sync, you're going to be dancing with, hmm…" she said looking around the room. At that moment Arietta decided to see what was going on in the ballroom. "Arietta!" Legretta said walking over to her and taking her by the wrist. She dragged her across the room and stood her in front of Sync.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Arietta asked as Legretta placed Arietta's hand and Sync's shoulder and Sync's hand on her waist. She then proceeded to link their hands together.

"Ummm, yeah, what are you doing?" Sync was blushing as red as a tomato. Arietta was blushing too, but not as nearly as red as Sync, who seemed to have steam radiating off of him.

"Perfect," Legretta said walking away to where Van was standing. She stood next to him and said, "Ok, first let's do a simple waltz." Legretta clapped her hands together and Arietta and Sync looked at each other, still blushing. "Step to the left, step forward, now to the right, and perfect!" She clapped her hands again and walked over to them. "What's wrong you two? You guys look like you just came out of a volcano." The two dancers fumed even more. "Ok, ok, I guess that's enough for today. That's the basics anyway."

Van finally stood up, stopping to stretch before walking over to Legretta, Sync, and Arietta and putting an arm around Legretta. "So, are you two going to let go anytime soon?" Van and Legretta were now smirking, only to make the two blush even more. Both of them let go looking down at the floor, faces still red.

"T-thanks Legretta," Sync said, and with a wave of his hand, he ran off down the hallway. Arietta saw him run, looked at Legretta and Van, and ran after Sync yelling his name.

"Aww, young love," Van said a genuine smile on his face. He pulled Legretta closer to him, and they watched Arietta run after Sync.

"Sync! Sync!" Arietta yelled. Sync came to a sudden stop and turned around, causing her to run into him, knocking them both down.

"Whoa," Sync said blushing yet again. Arietta blushed too. "So, uh, I've been meaning to ask you…" Sync started rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, will you um, go to the dance with me?"

Arietta wanted the die inside. She felt like she was going to burst. She has been waiting for this moment for a long time now. It was like a dream! Come true! "Yes!" Arietta hugged Sync around the neck.

Sync laughed, a toothy grin dancing on his face. Both of them got to their feet, dusting off their clothes. "So… want to get some lunch?" Sync offered his hand to Arietta.

She giggled, "Sure!" The couple walked hand-in-hand, walking out the front doors together, happy to be with each other.

**Yeah, so that wasn't so bad was it? I think it turned out ok. I wanted to add more thoughts of the characters, so maybe I'll do a rewrite that has more detail, and thought of characters. Anyway, please review because I want to know how I'm doing. Plus, it will make my next story even better! You also get a cybercookie! ^3^ **

**-TalesGameSeriesLover :3**


End file.
